


I'm Just Here For You, Steve, Just Here For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Crying, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Established Relationship, Failure/Failures, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, Workout/Workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny realized that Steve was affected by what happened to Grace, They talked, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	I'm Just Here For You, Steve, Just Here For You:

*Summary: Danny realized that Steve was affected by what happened to Grace, They talked, What happened?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was surprised to see his lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, was beating the hell out of exercise dummies. He knew that something was bothering him, but he didn't know what. He kind figured, It had to do with Grace's car accident, He forgot that he was affected by it, & he was hiding his feelings deep inside.

**"God, I hope he realized that he saved her, & got the guy responsible for the crash"**, He thought to himself. As he watched his lover doing his workout. The Blond is keeping watch over him, if he overdoes it. But, He has a feeling that Steve will do it.

Meanwhile, Steve was letting out steam, as he kept up his punches, & kicks. **“I ** _should’ve_** gotten the guy sooner”**, he thought to himself. The Former Seal was feeling like a failure, Nothing will change at that moment. Danny went over to him, so he can comfort him, & just be around him too.

“Baby, What’s wrong ?”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he was worried about him. “I felt like a failure, I couldn’t figure the case sooner, Grace suffered because of it”, The Hunky Brunette said in tears. Danny reassured him, as he comforted the former seal, “No, You didn’t fail anyone, or Grace, She is safe because of you”, Steve didn’t believe him.

The Five-O Commander was letting out his emotions, as he thought about that day. “I love you so much, So does Grace, & Charlie, We are family, & always will be”, The Dark-Haired Man knew that he could believe him, Always & forever.

“I love you”, Steve declared, as he kissed Danny passionately, & with so much love. “I love you too, So much, I’m just here for you, Steve, Just for you”, The Blond said, as he kissed him back with just as much passion. The Couple walked hand in hand back into the house, so they can spend time together.

The End.


End file.
